ex515fandomcom-20200213-history
Marco Diaz
Marco Ubaldo Diaz is the deuteragonist of Star vs. the Forces of Evil. He is the son of Rafael and Angie Diaz, as well as Star Butterfly's best friend on Earth. As of "Lint Catcher", he lives on Mewni with Star and her family. Appearance Marco is a Latino-American teenager of medium height with a slender build, tan skin, dark brown hair, brown eyes, and a mole on his right cheek. He usually wears a light gray shirt, a red hoodie, dark gray skinny jeans, and olive and white sneakers. As an adult in Hekapoo’s dimension, he is taller and muscular, with shaven facial hair, multiple piercings in his right ear, and a scar on his left eye. As a result of Hekapoo's constant searing smacks to the back of his head, he also has a bald spot. In "Deep Dive", Marco has crescent moon-shaped emblems on his cheeks while casting the All-Seeing Eye spell. Personality Marco is kind, responsible, very organized, and supportive of others. He has a reputation at his school for being the "safe kid" due to avoiding danger and being cautious, though he insists that he is a "misunderstood bad boy" and lives for danger. He prefers keeping his possessions neatly organized. Marco is smart, gets good grades in his math and psychology classes, and figures out how to find a replacement for Star's wand charger using the metric system. Because he likes it when things go his way, he can become unstable when they don't, like when he snaps at Star for ruining his room and insanely trying to live in front of Stop & Slurp. Although he isn't used to the kind of craziness that Star brings, he admits that he would like a little danger in his life and finds fun in fighting monsters with karate. He often struggles with self-confidence, afraid of being ridiculed by others, and can become nervous easily. "Naysaya" reveals that he has many insecurities and emotional hang-ups. He has an occasional temper and can get frustrated and/or annoyed with others, such as with Star when she intrudes upon his life, or recklessly drags him into overly dangerous situations. However, he soon makes amends with those who cause him grief, like thanking Pony Head for saving him in "Party With a Pony". He cares deeply for those he is close to, attempting to save Ferguson from being kidnapped in "School Spirit" and trying to cheer up Star whenever she is feeling upset. Marco also has an urge to occasionally protect Star and keep her safe, as depicted in "Sleep Spells" and "Blood Moon Ball". Over the course of the series, Marco becomes less overly cautious and more confident, especially in his romantic pursuit of Jackie Lynn Thomas in "Freeze Day" and "Naysaya". He progressively takes more risks as a result of his friendship with Star, but he sometimes still struggles with self-confidence. After Marco moves into the Butterfly Castle, he usually tends to prioritize his wants over his responsibilities which can cause him to mess up his important duties such as him wanting a job higher up so that he could see Star or keeping Star's sleep-portaling a secret from Hekapoo so that they can continue to work together and go on adventures. Whenever he realizes this, he does his best to make things right. In his role as Star's squire, Marco takes his responsibilities seriously and carries them out as best he can, as shown in "Trial by Squire", "Is Another Mystery", and "Divide". However, his intense focus sometimes causes him to ignore other people in his life, such as his parents in "Marco Jr." Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Hispanic Characters Category:Dancers Category:Singing Characters Category:15 year olds Category:Males Category:Disney Characters Category:Musicians Category:Warriors Category:Brown Shoes Category:Deuteragonists Category:Brown hair Category:Brown eyes Category:Students Category:Echo creek academy students Category:Siblings Category:Lovers Category:Latin American characters Category:Characters voiced by Adam McArthur Category:American Characters Category:Love Interests Category:Red Category:Dark Brown Hair Category:Knights Category:Nephews Category:Characters who have a mom Category:Characters who have a dad Category:Narrators Category:Muscular Characters Category:White Shoes Category:16 year olds Category:Crushs Category:Characters who have a grandma Category:Characters who have an uncle Category:Characters who have a sister Category:Characters with sweaters Category:Team Teens Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Dark Gray Category:Animated characters Category:The Owl House Characters